


Worth It

by thatnerdemryn



Series: 5 Years of Shadowhunters Codas [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s01e01 The Mortal Cup, F/F, First Meetings, Fix-It, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Izzy had seen the girl at Pandemonium; saw the way Jace’s seraph blade lit up when she grabbed onto it, noticed the fire inside of her that seemed to burn as bright as her hair, witnessed the fear of the unknown in her eyes while Izzy and her siblings fought around her. Izzy immediately understood why Jace had wanted to follow her and, if she wasn’t so fearful of straining her already tense relationship with Alec, she would have been right beside him.She had heard the girl’s friends chasing after her without seeing Izzy do the same and her name echoed in Izzy’s mind.Clary. Even in the distressed state she was in, Izzy thought the name fit the gorgeous girl in front of her.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: 5 Years of Shadowhunters Codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337425
Kudos: 28
Collections: 5 Years of Shadowhunters Coda Event





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the [Malec Discord Server's](discord.gg/GY8jT4x) **5 Years of Shadowhunters** coda event! 
> 
> This scene takes place when Jace brings Clary back to the Institute and naturally, I made it wlw. 🤷🏻♀️ I hope you enjoy!

“Who is  _ that _ ?!” Alec yelled as Jace entered the Institute, the unconscious redhead limp across his arms. Jace pointedly ignored him and veered toward the infirmary, hauling her up the steps before gently laying her on the bed. Izzy followed them, immediately intrigued by the way Jace held her so protectively. When he pulled down the collar of her shirt, she saw a deep wound with almost charred skin around it and hissed as she knelt beside Jace. 

When he pulled out his stele, Izzy rested her hand over his in surprise and cried, “Jace, you can’t!” There was a small amount of fear in her voice that she didn’t have time to be confused about. She could feel both her sibling’s frustration resonating around the room, tension heavy in the air as Jace tore his hand away. 

“She’s going to  _ die,  _ Izzy, I-- I have to try,” Jace whispered as he pushed her head to the side exposing her neck. Izzy had remembered that ravener venom spread quickly and knew that the rune would have to be drawn as close to the injury as possible to be more effective. Izzy wouldn’t have chosen that placement for her first rune, but she realized there was a chance the beautiful girl wouldn’t even survive long enough to care. 

“She’s a mundane!” Alec argued as if reading Izzy’s mind and stomped forward angrily. Izzy shot up as quickly as she could and rested her hands against Alec’s chest to stop him from making the - possibly more logical - decision. They didn’t have time for logic when the mundane was gasping for air, sweat pouring off of her skin as she struggled to survive. She glanced back at Jace with a look she hoped contained the trust she had in him. 

“She either dies from the venom or dies from the rune, Alec,” Jace countered as he hovered his stele over her pale skin. Izzy thought he had a point; the girl was either dead or a shadowhunter they had never met before and Izzy wasn’t sure which option scared her the most. “We have to try,” Jace whispered as he peered up at Izzy with pleading eyes. Izzy sent a similar glance to Alec who threw his hands above his head in resigned exasperation and stormed out of the room mumbling something about his idiotic siblings. 

Izzy wasn’t sure he was far off, but Izzy had seen the girl at Pandemonium; saw the way Jace’s seraph blade lit up when she grabbed onto it, noticed the fire inside of her that seemed to burn as bright as her hair, witnessed the fear of the unknown in her eyes while Izzy and her siblings fought around her. Izzy immediately understood why Jace had wanted to follow her and, if she wasn’t so fearful of straining her already tense relationship with Alec, she would have been right beside him. 

She had heard the girl’s friends chasing after her without seeing Izzy do the same and her name echoed in Izzy’s mind.  _ Clary _ . Even in the distressed state she was in, Izzy thought the name fit the gorgeous girl in front of her. 

She wished she could have been there to help Jace save her, but she pushed it all aside as Jace held his stele over her neck again with hesitation. The best she could do then was to stroke Clary’s hair from her face, rest her palm comfortingly on her forehead, and give Jace a brief nod before he burned the rune onto her unblemished skin. Clary shook with what Izzy figured was pain - she remembered how it felt the first time a rune was etched into her skin and shuddered at the memory - and her breaths came out in breathless gasps and animal-like hisses. 

“Hurry!” Izzy said as she held Clary down as best as she could without hurting her when Clary’s body started convulsing. She leaned over Clary for a better grip and rested her head onto the bed next to Clary’s ear and whispered, “I’ve got you, it’s okay, you’re going to get through this,” and hoped that the girl could hear her. When Clary fell silent and still, Izzy let out a deep breath and glanced up at Jace. 

“What do we do?” Izzy asked nervously. 

Jace shook his head and stood before saying, “Now, we wait.” 

* * *

Izzy stayed by Clary’s side while Jace changed out of his clothes and a few minutes later when she heard Alec and Jace’s raised voices a few yards away, she slid the glass door shut so Clary could sleep soundly. Izzy wiped at Clary’s forehead with a warm cloth to rid her of the sweat that had dampened it in her struggle and brushed her hair rain-soaked hair out the best she could with her fingers. With the help of one of the medics, Izzy changed Clary into dry and untattered clothing, laying her back down so she could try to regain her strength. 

Clary hadn’t moved in almost a day but the wound on her shoulder was healing slowly, the darkened skin around it returning to its natural pasty color. The pale color contrasted sharply with the vibrant hue of the hair Izzy stroked softly. Izzy stayed at her side as much as she could, only leaving when nature called and tasking Jace to protect her in the meantime. She couldn’t imagine what Clary would think or feel when she awoke and she had decided she wanted Clary to see  _ her _ first. 

Just as fear was starting to get the better of her, Clary shot out of her sleeping position and her head slammed against Izzy’s painfully. For a moment she saw stars and then her mind was enamored by the beautiful green eyes staring back at her. 

“Ow,” Izzy said because every other thought floating around her mind was entirely too forward and she wasn’t about to risk scaring Clary off with her flirtatious nature. 

Clary looked panicked for a moment, pushing herself backward as she said, “Wait, I don’t know who you--” Izzy rested a hand on Clary’s knee and smiled softly at her, her bright red lips curling over her teeth in what she hoped was a comforting view to the mundane. 

“I’m Isabelle,” she said simply. When that didn’t seem to ease Clary’s fear, she racked her brain for what a mundane might want to hear and came up almost empty. Clary froze as she glanced in Jace’s direction, a bit of recognition flooding her eyes. “I’ve never seen Jace so curious about a mundane… or distracted,” she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. She wasn’t about to let Clary see that Jace wasn’t the only shadowhunter distracted by her mere presence. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Who’s Jace?” Clary asked as her eyes darted toward the hand Izzy had on her knee before meeting her eyes again. Izzy thought she could stare into Clary’s eyes forever and it would feel as though no time had passed. 

“You really don’t know much, do you?” Izzy responded slowly. She had thought at first that maybe she was lying to Jace in order to stop the interest he obviously had in her, but the way she searched around the room as if she’d never seen anything like it before had Izzy second-guessing herself. Clary seemed to have that effect on her. “Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work.”

“What are you  _ talking _ about? What work?!” Clary asked, a begging tone to her voice that had Izzy squeezing her knee to try and calm her down. It seemed to work as Clary took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head. Izzy figured she was trying to shake all of her fear and anxiety away and was instantly filled with equal parts respect and sympathy for the girl. 

“All I know is some psychos took my mother and now you  _ people _ have taken me,” Clary said as she opened her eyes. The panic that had filled them before was replaced with that fire Izzy had immediately been captivated by. Clary was full of strength and surprises and Izzy had never wanted to get to know someone more. 

“And by ‘taken’ I assume you mean ‘saved your life’?” Izzy retorted before she could stop herself. Clary glared at her heatedly before standing presumably too quickly as she stumbled over her bare feet. Izzy was at her side in an instant with a hand around her waist to steady her. Clary’s big green eyes widened and she gasped as Izzy instinctively pulled her closer, unable to stop herself from protecting Clary. 

“Where am I? What is this place?” Clary whispered without making a move to separate herself from Izzy. Before Izzy could answer, she heard Alec’s complaints and Jace’s scoff outside the room and sighed. 

“We’ll try to explain everything soon,” Izzy whispered as she noticed Clary’s eyes struggling to stay open. She was still exhausted and even standing was too much for her recovering body to handle. Izzy guided her back to the bed and Clary followed easily, laying back as she tried to stay awake. “Get some more rest, okay? I promise I won’t let anything happen to you,” Izzy whispered, stroking a hand over Clary’s hair one more time. 

There wasn’t any reason Clary should believe her, but she nodded anyway and let her eyes fall shut. She was asleep in seconds, her hand gripping Izzy’s even as her breathing evened out and the rest of her body relaxed. When Alec and Jace entered bickering loudly, Izzy shot them a deathly glare that had them turning around and exiting without another word. 

She wasn’t sure what it was about Clary, but as Izzy’s eyes roamed her still and vulnerable form, her heart beat a little faster and butterflies erupted in her stomach. Izzy promised herself she would protect Clary at whatever cost and something told her Clary would be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
